


哥儿的网

by kiriame



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Kudos: 3





	1. 口欲期

人人都想知道我的秘密，你也想知道吗？

#

哥儿脸蛋儿生得白白净净，五官又秀气，在众人面前一站，低着头，勾着手指，看上去委委屈屈叫人怜爱。他不说话，只看着自己黑黢黢又蹭破了皮的脚掌，上面钉着根铁钉，一寸多长，把他钉在了原地不得动弹。

哥儿脖子细长，连一条颈纹都没有，但是盖着污泥，拴着铁链，让人看了浑身发痒，好像自己的脖子也脏了，头发里也生了跳蚤，恨不得现在就冲进澡堂里把皮肤搓到嫩红来化解这视觉带来的脏污。

哥儿身材瘦弱，套了个枕头套一样的麻布袋子当衣服，上面草草用墨水写着一个编号。

哥儿不是哥儿，只是个长得好看的奴隶。

#

行者就在厚厚的人群之后，一眼就从一众黑黢黢又臭气熏天，翻着死鱼般白眼的奴隶里看到了哥儿。她推开眼前几个肥头肥脑的贵妇老爷，挤到摊主的面前，从她打了十几个补丁的鹿皮包里取出来五枚金币。

“我要那个最小的。”行者说。

摊主吹了下他的胡子，“最小的可不止五个钱。”

“你说个价儿？”行者匆匆看一眼哥儿，他只给人看个头顶璇儿，就算听到有人要出钱买他，也动也不动。

“十个钱。”摊主做好了被她还价的准备，但行者抿了抿嘴，毫不犹豫地又从破包里数出了五枚金币，四指那么厚的一叠金币被拍到了摊主的掌心里。

“够了吗？”她急切地问。

摊主后悔了片刻没有把价格报高一点，这冤大头多少年都遇不到一次啊。可现在众目睽睽之下，他也不好反悔。

“好吧。可他只是个小孩，你要是想像其他人一样赌一把他身上的秘密，我可不看好。”商人不怀好意地提醒，想着她会不会后悔。不过这姑娘虽然看着年纪小，心眼一点都不比别人少，她好歹也走南闯北五六年了，和形形色色的商人都打过交道。

她买下哥儿当然不是为了他身上的秘密。虽然人们都说这一族的人都多多少少知道一些能让人一夜暴富或者功成名就的秘密，但对于大多数人来说，盲目地购买流浪民族的奴隶就像买彩票和赌博，浪费金钱是常事，青史留名才是少有的。

哥儿脖子上的绳子的另一端被交到了她手上，她轻轻一扥，哥儿跌跌撞撞地摔进了她怀里。

“诶哟，白衣服都脏了。”商人咂着嘴说。

她毫不嫌弃地摸了摸哥儿黏糊糊又一缕一缕的头发，“没事，咱不怕脏。”她搂了搂哥儿，感到他在颤抖。

#

他被带回了行者落脚的客栈。黄昏时分，大多数游人已经回到了前厅等待晚饭开饭，行者带着哥儿一推开门，几十道目光齐刷刷地落在了两人身上。

“女娃，听说你今天买了个小男人，没想到是真的。”坐在门口抽旱烟的是一位退役多年的水手，脸上和胸前露出的刀疤诉说着他在海上的光荣岁月。他人不坏，就是嘴碎，而且声音大，这是海员都有的毛病，他们总得比大海声音大一些才行。

“那孩子瞅着太脏了，你看看你衣服上被蹭的油印子。”老板娘坐在吧台后面啧啧两声，她算好了行者回来的时间，已经为她热好了汤饭，这是在客栈长住的好处，总会有些人习惯了你的存在，从而开始照顾你。

“他回来的时候没力气了，我给他买了条羊腿吃。”行者解释起了自己身上的油污，“是我不小心把羊油蹭到衣服上了。”她说话的时候哥儿扯着她的衣角，半个身子躲在她背后，一副楚楚可怜的样子。

“你发善心也该有个度。”老板娘挑起一边眉毛，“这几天都干那么多事了，也不见你喊盘缠少。可别到时候没钱交房费啊。”说是威胁，其实不过是在善意地提醒行者不要被骗钱。她听了微微一笑，穿过前厅等候吃饭的队伍，直接带着哥儿上了楼。

哥儿的手一直紧紧抓着她，在衣服后摆上留下了两个很丑很油的黑手印。

行者把房门一关，窗帘一拉，点上煤油灯，从书桌旁拉出两张椅子，让他坐下。她住的房间极其宽敞，不知道的还以为是什么名门小姐的闺房。哥儿不敢仔细打量，瞥了两眼后僵硬地坐在了椅子上，看上去随时都要晕倒了。

她往椅背上一靠，抱起双臂，顷刻间抹去了刚刚在前厅众人前的拘谨和腼腆，语气冰冷地命令道：“我问你话，你知道的就回答，旁的不要多嘴。”

哥儿咽了口唾沫，知道自己也逃不过这一劫。大多数人问出有价值的秘密之后就会杀死奴隶，但不说出秘密的后果往往更凄惨。

他点了点头，表示自己明白了她的话。

问话前，行者叹了口气。“你叫什么名字？”

哥儿有些惊讶地抬起头来，但她仍然表情严肃，也不像是在关怀他的样子。

“我叫十九。”他的声音沙哑，通用语的口音倒是惊人地纯正，只是听起来根本不像个十四五的少年。因为先前为了防止透露秘密，商人给所有奴隶都喂了哑嗓子的药，有了主人才会给他们解药。

“因为你有十八个兄弟吗？”她问。

“不。因为我出生在十九这一天。”

“哪个月？”她没有给他思考的时间，“你今年多大？”

他抬头看了看她，在依旧没有从她眼中找到一丝趣味后，又低下了头。

“十月。今年应该满十五岁了。”

行者轻轻嗯了一声，“得过大病吗？”

“没有。”

“天花、鼠疫、水痘，麻风病？”

“都没有，小姐。奴隶得了这些病是活不了的。”

“我让你说别的了吗？”行者伸手在他脑门上敲了一下，语气颇为不耐烦，“有或没有，是或不是，我没问的不要多嘴。”

哥儿用手揉了揉脑门被打红的地方，顺从地又点了点头。

“喜欢吃什么啊？”

行者的问询虽然时不时涉及个人喜好和一些听上去很像关心的问题，但从她的语气和表情上又完全看不出丝毫温度，她拒绝哥儿提供任何感性的回答，就像是在禁止他从心理上亲近她的意图。每当他的话多起来，她都会狠狠敲一次他的脑门。如此过了十几个问题后，哥儿终于学得聪明，开始机械地简短回答。

“学过算数吗？”

“会加减乘除。”

“谁教的？”

“族长。”

“族长是谁？”

哥儿突然后背一凉，惊醒过来。行者仍然一脸平淡，但他却不敢再说了。

“怎么了，为什么不回话？”她已经准备好了要去打他的手，但很快她也察觉了十九的异样。

“十九，这个族长是不是你们的首领？”行者换了一种方式提问。

感受到行者对这个问题的迫切后，哥儿更加后悔自己刚刚的多嘴。族长是秘密的中心，如果让她知道就完了。他把嘴巴抿得紧紧的，嘴唇都被挤得没了血色。

“不肯回答吗？”行者的眼底终于有了些光彩，她找到了乐趣所在。

哥儿抖得越来越厉害，他一开始期待从行者那里得到些反应，现在反应真的来了，他反而害怕起来。她的视线死死锁在了他的脸上，如果注视有温度，现在他应该已经烧起来了。他在心底向自己那位无名的神祈祷，让这难捱的对视快点结束。

没想到主动结束对视的是她。行者眨了眨眼，转过了头去看窗外的夜景。在撤开视线的瞬间，哥儿感到一股恶寒涌了上来，她绝对没有放弃，之后等待他的只能是更糟糕的情况。

“那就洗个澡吧。”行者上下打量了一遍他，轻轻地说，“你太脏了。”

哥儿从她的手中接过毛巾，走进了盥洗室，把门仔细地在身后掩好。他没有立刻开始洗澡，而是滑坐在瓷砖上长长地舒了一口气。他把手里因为紧张被卷成一团的毛巾铺开，发现上面已经留下了自己的黑手印——他果不其然很脏。

可她明明说过她不怕脏。

他有些苦涩地想到。

#

对于奴隶来说，主人也是爱人，这是不可避免的。

哥儿不能说自己因为她那轻轻一抱而动了心，他这一生中都没有多少和人这样亲近的时刻，也许是因为珍贵才让他觉得感动。女人的衣服有淡淡的青草香味，她的身体很软又很坚硬，两者不可思议地结合在一起就是女人的拥抱。

只是现在他明白了她并不是随便一个人美心善的大小姐，她是确定了能够从他身上能得到某种好处才救下他的。幻想的破灭就在一瞬之间，十九才爱上了行者三个小时就立刻决定今后要将她看作敌人。

哥儿洗完身子后一桶水都变了颜色，他不得不把水倒了之后另接了一盆凉水再洗头。他的头发上出油很多，凉水和香皂的效果不是特别明显，前前后后洗了三遍，他的头顶终于感到了久违的凉爽，每一根黑发现在都独立存在了。他看向镜中的自己，忽然觉得有些陌生。

他原来是长得这样细皮嫩肉的吗，原来他是如此瘦小的吗？他的胳膊这么细，他的肋骨一根根可怕地凸显着，他的两条锁骨构成了两道深深的沟渠，甚至能储存此刻从他发梢滴落的水。

真丑啊。他感叹道。

因为前前后后的这些忙活，他差不多已经在盥洗室待了三个小时，在这期间行者没有来检查过他的情况，连出声询问都没有过。哥儿看着自己的模样，一种毫无根据的猜测浮上心头。

她该不会逃走了吧？

这句话就很有问题。首先，他十九才是奴隶，其次，行者想从他嘴里套话，最后，房间是行者的。

但他是如此丑陋瘦弱，说不定她会把他扔下。这种根本不现实的想法在一般人的脑子里都只是类似思考时的梦话，可是在哥儿的脑子里就十分郑重，是个必须好好考虑的可能性。

于是，就在哥儿决定与她为敌的三小时后，他又一次决定自己爱上了她。

#

他推开门，房间里的灯仍然亮着，不过看样子也快熄灭了。他穿着行者留在盥洗室里的一套亚麻质地的衣服，手脚僵硬地走了出来。他的皮肤对外面寒冷干燥的空气一下有了反应，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。借着幽暗的灯光，他找到了行者，她四仰八叉地躺在床上，早就睡着了。

他叹了口气，这下终于确定自己的大脑擅自提出的可能性纯属胡扯。不要相信大脑——族长是这么教他的——永远不要相信自己大脑，它是第一个欺骗你的人。

她还穿着白天那件被他弄脏的衣服。真是奇怪的女人，明明抱着他的时候说不嫌他脏，之后却又那副表情地骂他脏——到头来却并不在意他身上是否真的脏，甚至还能接受穿着被污染过的衣服入睡。行者睡觉时轻轻打着呼噜，胸膛小幅度地起伏，看起来有种莫名的乖巧。十九趴在床尾，托着下巴观察她。

她到底有着怎样的过去呢，为何来到这座城镇，她又想从他身上得到什么样的线索呢；十九静静看了一会儿，最后决定爬到床上，在她身边躺下。

行者近在咫尺，她的发梢甚至蹭到了他的鼻头。十九本意是想去拨弄那缕头发，真正伸出手时却落在了她的脸上。

微微发烫的脸蛋，有着细腻的手感，他觉得自己的手已经洗得很干净了，因此大起胆来，用指肚轻轻蹭了蹭她的脸颊。行者发出了舒服的哼声，把脸向他的手上贴得更近了些，想必是他冰凉的指肚给了她某种宽慰。

真是个可爱的主人。

他收回了手，但是探出了头，试着吻了吻她的嘴唇。

那是极其柔软的一对唇瓣啊，一开始他只敢轻轻地亲一亲它们，不过看样子行者已经很累了，陷入睡眠后再没有清醒过。于是他的胆子渐渐大了起来，吮吸唇瓣时他故意发出了明显的水声，即使知道她此刻听不见，这一举动也给他带来了某种满足感。十九用手指分开了她的牙齿，这样他的舌头就可以顺利进入她湿润温暖的口腔。侵入别人的身体让他感到自己突然之间不再是那个奴隶，现在是他在无人知晓的情况下亲吻他的主人，这是冒犯，是不敬，是反叛，更是他反复无常又肤浅的爱意啊。

好想占有她，好想得到她柔软的嘴唇，再多触碰一些。他愿意做她的奴隶，如果那意味着自己可以这样为所欲为的话。

由于出于沉睡的状态，行者无法吞咽，但在他不断地刺激下又分泌了不少唾液，为了防止她被呛到，忠诚的奴隶把它们卷进了自己口中。他不嫌弃世上任何一种形式的肮脏，只要这意味着他可以拥有现在这让他浑身滚烫又酥酥麻麻的快感。

“你再不醒来，我就真的下手了。”

也许是福至心灵吧，哥儿突然在她耳畔说道。

行者立刻就醒了。

她坐起来，用胳膊蹭了蹭嘴唇上他残留下的唾液，看上去既不生气也不羞耻。

“你就算睡了我，我也不会告诉你。”哥儿微笑着告诉她。

她伸出手，也温柔了抚摸起了他的脸颊。

“你会说出口的，相信我，总有一天。”她的语气仿佛能杀死一头牛。“来，就睡在我身边吧。你现在很好闻，而且很暖和……”她眯了眯眼，又说“……还很好看。”

哥儿被她搂在怀里，感觉到她不算丰满但也十分柔软的胸乳紧贴在自己的胸前。他产生了一种想低头去舔舐它们的冲动，但与性无关，他想，也许只是某种婴儿时期遗留下来的冲动。但是今晚他不会再做更多了，连续两次爱上同一个女人已经让他身心疲惫。

TBC


	2. 2 公主

哥儿天生长得好看，以前在同族人中总要被年龄大些的女子们摸来掐去，都说这么可爱的孩子被族长那块石头掳了去做徒弟，简直是要让全族的姑娘伤透心。

可是哥儿只有十几岁，根本还不喜欢姑娘，更何况族长说了，他这一辈子都不允许喜欢姑娘。

“你的眼睛是用来看星空的，你的手是用来摘星辰的，你要想的是这个世界上所有的生灵，你要爱的是每一颗微尘。所以你不能喜欢姑娘，无论她们多好看，多爱你，你都不能喜欢她们。当然了，男孩也是一样。”

做族长的徒弟，就要像族长一样生活。哥儿恪守规则，直到有一天他们在流浪的途中被佣兵冲散，四散天涯。哥儿再也没见过族长，他被奴隶贩子买下来，又辗转各个城市叫卖。

哥儿涂脏了脸，弄脏了身体，期盼着如果一直无人问价，他也许就会被放走。

可是偏偏就在他要大功告成的时候行者来了。

#

早上起来后，行者再也没有问过他有关秘密的事。她比哥儿醒得早，拢了头发穿了衣服，从楼下端了早饭上来。哥儿一醒来床头柜上就放着热粥和香肠，口腔里止不住地分泌起了唾液。

“吃点吧，今天该要赶路了。”行者在椅子上懒懒一坐，看着他说。

“去哪儿啊？”哥儿也不客气，抓起了油乎乎的香肠吃起来。小客栈的厨房手艺一般，但他这样总吃不饱饭的孩子尝起来，再粗糙的食物也是美味佳肴。

“去翡翠城。听说过吗？”

哥儿有些惊讶地放下了手里的肉，“听族长讲过。那是我们族人唯一可以自由活动而不被抓去做奴隶的天国。”

行者向他微微一笑，她那张脸素淡得很，但一笑起来又有说不出来的明艳动人，嘴唇弯成漂亮的弧度，让哥儿看了脸红到了脖子根。

“对，就带你去那里。只不过翡翠城离这个小海港还有很远的路，就算坐马车，三个月都不一定到得了。”

“为什么……送我去那里？”哥儿说着说着没了问的底气。行者心善，必定是为了让他摆脱被奴役的命运才要带他去那里。只不过她肯定也图谋些什么，哥儿不用想就知道，她一定指望他对她感恩戴德时，顺口也将那个属于她的秘密说出口。

“送你去上学、读书、识字。”行者走过来，在床沿坐下，亲自为他把硬面包撕成小块——她不知何时注意到他掉了两颗乳牙还没长出来，现在无法正常进食。“你看上去挺聪明的，也许好好读书以后还能做个大官，帮一帮你的同族。”

可是流浪民去翡翠城做官，这是闻所未闻的事啊。哥儿心里清楚，但不敢说出来。

“我脑子不聪明。”他闷闷地说。

“瞎说。我看你脑子不错。昨晚我那样逼问你，你也没有将秘密交代出来，光从意志力上来说就是个读书的好料子。你可知道我询问你的时候动用了法术吗？”她笑眯眯地看着哥儿，而他现在脸上留下了一串冷汗。

哥儿原本应该最熟悉法术，可昨晚行者到底做了什么，他一点都没察觉到。他摇了摇头，眉头紧皱。

“你不知道也无所谓。不过这么看来，你并非我要找的保密人，唉，倒是有些心疼我花出去的钱了。”她虽是这么说的，但脸上笑意不减，也没有为难他，把撕好的面包块推到他的面前，捧着下巴看着他一口一口吃进嘴里。

“好小姐，你对我这么好，我能知道你的名字吗？”

饱餐之后，哥儿摸着他圆滚滚的肚皮问。

“是啊，是该告诉你怎么称呼我。”行者歪头想了想，“我曾经是个公主，所以你就叫我公主吧。”

TBC


End file.
